


Six Of One

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Competition, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to answer an impossible question. Lavender or Parvati: Who gives better head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Of One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mayor Haggar for Humpathon 2014. Prompt: "Harry/Parvati/Lavender, Harry/Susan/Hannah or Harry/Daphne/Tracey - The Contest: The two best friends argue over who gives better head, and agree to a friendly competition to settle the issue once and for all. Harry is the lucky judge."

Harry Potter was in serious trouble. Both Parvati and Lavender glared at him, arms folded, waited for an answer.

“Well?” Parvati said exasperatedly. “Who was better?!”

It was exactly like Paris awarding the golden apple, Harry thought, whoever he picked; the other one was going to be furious with him. He couldn’t win. Why had he even agreed to do this?

“Just tell her,” Lavender urged. “Tell her I’m better at giving head.”

Oh right, that was why. He’d had no shortage of offers in Eighth Year, but he’d accepted only theirs. Perhaps that was why they’d come to him. They assumed he’d taken all those offers and never breathed a word to anyone of his ‘conquests’.

“Well you’re both…” Harry attempted to say to no avail. 

“Don’t give us that totally equal crap, Harry.” Parvati barked.

“Well Lavender _was_ good…”

\--

They’d sneaked in an abandon classroom the previous evening and Lavender knelt easily, her long blonde hair unbound, her top undone enough to show him her almost overflowing cleavage. Lips painted ruby red wrapped eager around his cock as she sucked him deeply at once. Harry growled, his hands ball into fists but Lavender moved them to her hair encouraging him to bury his fingers in her golden locks and take hold.

Her wicked nails moved to dig into his hips and arse and Harry obediently started rocking his hips, pumping his cock in and out of Lavender’s mouth. Her hands tugged at him, coaxing him deeper until she was deep-throating him and hardly gagging at all.

Harry threw his head back, eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of fucking Lavender’s face until he came.

\--

“I knew Lavender shouldn’t have gone second.” Parvati huffed. 

“It’s not just that! I got him off faster! We timed it.”

“Faster isn’t better!” Parvati insisted to Harry. “I didn’t get you off fast, Harry! I got you off _well_.”

\--

It was lunch the previous day, and they’d gone to up to the boy’s dormitory. Parvati sat him down on his bed before getting to work. They didn’t have much time, anyone could return at any time but that didn’t seem to bother Parvati.

She was slow and deliberate, licking up and down his length, swirling over his balls and the wrapping lips around his cockhead. She had taken barely half his length but Harry was transfixed by her gaze, her dark hair with golden thread woven through it.

Parvati seemed to know when he was going to come and each time he got close she backed off. Only when he was whimpering her name did she give it to him. 

\--

They glared at him, insistent on a proper answer. 

“I didn’t want to stay this,” He blurted out. ”But neither of you suck dick as well as I eat pussy.”

Outrage. Uproar. Their voices lapped overlapped as they objected and gesticulated wildly. Harry waited for it to die out before he spoke.

“I take it you don’t want me to prove that then?”

They changed their tune after that.


End file.
